One Last Time
by Fiery Koneko
Summary: After Sora becomes the true star of Kaleido, Layla never expects to be on Kaleido’s stage again, or to be given the opportunity to share the stage as the main character with Yuri. However, if she accepts, she’ll find herself confronting several feelings..
1. Default Chapter

One Last Time

_Hi everyone! Ever since I've watched Kaleido Star I wanted to write a fanfic about my favorite pairing: Layla/Yuri! It took me a while to sit back behind my computer and put something on paper. I really hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy and puts puppy dog eyes please review!_

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of Kaleido Star They all belong to the genius Juunichi Sato!

Chapter 1:

It was late in the afternoon and the sky had slowly started to change from blue to red-pinkish.

Layla was staring thoughtfully at the ocean. The past events had left her much to think and reflect about. It had been months since Sora did the Angel's Skill at the performance of _The Swan Lake_ and became the true star of Kaleido.

She had returned to Broadway then, thinking it would be long before she would see Kaleido Stage again, telling Sora she would no longer interfere with her career, retiring officially. She had been to a couple of performances afterwards, as part of the public, but that was it. She had enjoyed it, though she had to admit to herself, she missed being on that stage. She missed the applauses, the lights, the trapezes, everything. But she knew she would not go back on that stage, and she had to live with it. But an unexpected twist of fate had changed everything.

It has all started recently, short after Halloween, when she and Cathy were asked to help direct the newest performance which was going to take place on Christmas; _the Nutcracker._

But it was a very different one. An old friend of Cathy had once written the script for a theater performance, but it was never used. Even though his version of the story was approved by Kalos and the rest, he had a different style of writing.

His description of the characters was fully detailed, for one. He had specially asked them to stick as much as possible to the original script, not making any modifications of the characters or the story unless truly necessary.

Now, instead of finding roles for the acrobats, they had to find acrobats suitable for the roles. It really would be a very difficult matter, because if all the roles weren't suitable for the most skilled acrobats of Kaleido, Sora, May and Leon, the play wouldn't be able to go on, unless they agreed for one huge modification.

But the strangest thing was that the techniques and interpretation of the mayor roles—the prince, the sorcerer and the sorceress— had a striking resemblance with the attitude of them; Leon and May suited perfectly for the role of the 2 villains and Yuri seemed almost identical to the prince. Even though he wasn't working as a performer, he too had to decide whether to take part in the play or not. He had said he needed to reconsider this, leaving them in a slight tension.

Even the minor characters had their resemblance to the other acrobats; Rosetta's personality matched perfect with one of the fairies, Ana's attitude was simply perfectly suited for one of the comedian roles, and so on. The only one who didn't really seem to fit in was Sora. That would be the only modification being made in the script, as her attitude and style of acrobatics and the one of what the main character was suppose to be were very opposite. Even though Sora had protested, saying she could try and interpret it just the way it was, Kalos told her the interpretation would always come out better if acted naturally.

For the rest everything seemed to be in order and the rehearsal would soon start if Yuri's decision was positive.

That seemed the way things were going to be. At least, so she thought. She never expected to go back to Kaleido, not to direct or to watch, but this time to be on the stage as she was being asked now. She was the only suitable person who could save the performance. Sora was lying in the hospital, with her arm and the half of her ribs broken; recovering from a totally unexpected car accident she and May were involved.

Sora had risked her life to save May's, diving at her to push her out of harm's way. But she jumped too late; the car still managed to hit them in mid-air. May had several scratches, but no heavy damage. It had been a big shock for all of them, and for once, it was Sora depositing all her trust in her. If she refused to take part in the performance, the play would not be able to go on, for it could not be postponed until Sora's fully recovery; it was meant to be performed on Christmas day.

It seemed to be an easy decision, but it wasn't. Going back didn't seem to be that easy. She knew she missed performing in Kaleido, though she had gotten over it. Her sadness had quite evaporated and she was leading a new life in Broadway, on a different stage. She knew it was going to be painful parting again, after the performance. Helping to direct and evaluate was one thing, but being part of the stage was a very different thing. And it was not only that.

Taking the lead role with Yuri one more time also meant she had to fight, win and suppress those feelings she has towards him once again. Those feelings she had failed time by time to disappear completely.

For years she had rather jumped from a ten-story building than admitting she felt something towards him, and always managing to suppress or ignore those feelings during rehearsals and presentations, creating an invisible barrier separating stage and real life. She always thought her feelings towards him were temporal and that they would eventually fade. But they had always remained there and she was forced to resign herself that she could not ignore them anymore, finally admitting the fact she did feel something for him and eventually learning how to deal with it.

She saw it as a constant nuisance you had to learn how to live with. Something you had to control. She had always been the kind of person who liked to have everything in control, her emotions being no exception. Even though there had been a time when she had nearly lost complete control of her actions due to those feelings, ironically enough, at one of the rehearsals of _the Nutcracker_ about a year or two ago.

There had been two occasions where she had experienced _the Nutcracker_. And both of them weren't exactly happy memories. One she had experienced as a child, and the second time, she had been in the play herself.

Back then, her feelings towards Yuri were quite strong and very recent. She had had a hard time denying she felt something towards him, and had nearly convinced herself too if it wasn't for that day of rehearsal.

She had nearly perfectly managed to suppress her feelings, until they were practicing the final scene, where the girl finally gained her Christmas spirit, saved Christmas, and reencountered herself with her prince. During that one practice when she swung from the trapeze in his arms, she lost control.

It seemed to be so real, he looking into her eyes with warmth and passion, making a perfect interpretation of the prince. His eyes seemed bluer than usual and she was overwhelmed by a sudden desire to kiss him, even though they never practiced that. That was only for the on stage, to make it seem more real.

But on that moment she didn't realize that invisible barrier had broken and her real emotions mixing with her stage emotions and found her lips an inch away from his, when the distant voice of the director seemed to get to her. He seemed to be startled as well, apologizing afterwards and saying that it could happen when you are so deeply focused in your role, that you don't realize what you're doing. It was then she realized he had done nothing to stop her. She said that it was exactly what had happened to her as well, even though deep down she knew it wasn't so.

Her feelings were stronger that usual now, and accepting the role meant she was going to have to suppress a lot of emotions, not only towards the stage, but also towards him.

But that seemed to be unimportant. Many people were counting on her, Sora, for instant. Sora, who had deposited al her hope in her, and she knew how it felt. Hadn't she putted all her hopes in Sora, telling her after doing the Legendary Great Maneuver to continue living her dream for her? It had taken away a great part of her sadness and worries, knowing Kaleido was in good hands. And not only Sora, but the public in general as well. Canceling everything meant that a lot of people, especially children would be very disappointed in Kaleido on Christmas day.

She sighed. It seemed so easy yet so difficult. Deep down she knew she was longing to go back, despite it all, so what was holding her back then?

Deepened as she was in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone walking towards her.

"I thought I'd find you here, Layla."

The voice almost made her jump. She turned around, even though she had immediately recognized the voice, and was not surprised by seeing Yuri standing next to her.

"I know it's a tough decision for you. If I'm interrupting you from your thoughts, then say so."

He was not. Somehow she felt grateful towards him for showing up, even though he was responsible for the greatest part of her mixed feelings. He had always a good sense of timing being right there whenever she needed someone. He could always tell what was bothering her. She smiled at him.

"You're not interrupting me, Yuri."

He smiled back. "Then I'll stay."

He looked at the ocean, who had adopted a reddish color as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight. A sudden breeze caused a couple of palm trees nearby to rustle. He saw something moving and his eyes instinctually flashed in the direction of it, but it was just her hair, waving in the rhythm of the breeze. She was staring at the ocean as well, her expression giving away a slight worry. He, who knew her well, could immediately tell she had given a lot of thought towards the matter of whether taking the role or not. She was pretty, even though she had that slightly worried look on her face. He had always thought she was very beautiful, and his thoughts hadn't changed at all.

She felt him staring at her, and turned around, their eyes encountering. She could hardly ignore the leap she felt in her stomach as they did so.

"I'd never thought that after my retirement, we've been given the chance to work together once again." she said.

"Destiny had other plans in store." Yuri said with a smile. "But it's up to us to make that choice, however."

Layla sighed. "I won't say I'm not missing those moments I spent on that stage. But if I go now, I know I'll be tempted to stay…"

Yuri looked back at the ocean, meditating for a few moments, as he tried to find the right words. It was their only opportunity to shine one last time, just like in the old days. For many times after her retirement, he had wished to turn back the time. He couldn't explain why he felt so lonely, ever since she went to Broadway and he went to France. But now they were back, and the opportunity was lying ahead of them. But he knew what she was going through. He knew how hard it would be, having to part again. The last thing he wanted to do was to force her to so.

"Layla, Kaleido isn't the same without you. I'm not saying Sora's not doing a fantastic job, but I'll admit I miss those moments when I shared the stage with you. But if you refuse, then I'll respect that. I won't be trying to convince you to go back."

So it was up to her, then. She knew that no matter what she did or thought, she would always be missing those moments on the stage with him as well. And deep down she knew she would regret it deeply if she refused to take the role.

"…but I know it'll be worth it; I'll take the lead role with you one last time."

He seemed to be slightly surprised by her sudden decision. He simply smiled and stretched his hand towards her.

"I'm glad you will. Let's do our best to make this one of the best performed plays ever at Kaleido."

Her heart gave a jolt and started beating faster than usual. How could a simple gesture affect her so much? Or was it his words? She felt herself answering his bright smile.

"Very well, as it is our last time performing at Kaleido." she answered, taking his hand and shaking it slightly, as if sealing a deal.

"Then let's make it last." he answered, still smiling.

They looked at each other for a moment, none of them exactly knowing what to say. Suddenly they heard steps behind them.

"If been looking for the two of you everywhere!" Cathy said approaching them. She stopped for a split second, looking at them. She couldn't help noticing they really looked good together.

"_Nice scene, too. Ocean view, sun setting, light breeze, holding hands…wait a second—holding hands!"_

She looked at their stretched hand, questioning. They seemed to notice, because they almost released their handgrip at once, Yuri blinking a bit confused and Layla looking slightly abashed.

"We were making a deal to train the hardest to make the best performance ever in _The Nutcracker_ as it is officially our last performance." Yuri explained calmly.

"Oh…" was the only thing Cathy could bring herself to say. She smiled quickly.

"What were you thinking we were doing, then?" Yuri asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing, nothing really. I just thought I was interrupting you in something, that…that was all." she hurried herself to say. "But does that mean you have accepted to take the lead roles for _The Nutcracker? _That's just great!_"_

"We have." Layla said. "Why were you looking for us, Cathy?"

"Kalos wanted to talk to us all in his office. He said Mia had made a very interesting discovery for what concerns the script. He wanted to see our opinions."

"Let's go, then. I'm somewhat curious about that discovery." Yuri said walking towards Cathy. Layla followed.

Kalos, Mia, May and Leon were already waiting in Kalos' office. Mia was holding the script in her hands and looked rather nervous.

"Good, now we're all here, Mia, can you _now_ tell us what that important discovery was?" May said impatiently.

"Um, I guess so." Mia answered. "It is too strange and unbelievable to say it, so I've made copies. All of you please read the script once again. Especially the part of the character description and background." She handed them the copied scripts…

T.B.C

A/N: _It's been a while since I've heard the story of The Nutcracker, so go easy on the comments OK! ; I believe there's but only one villain, for example, but I had to make it fitting…;;_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, there. For those of you who saw the date of my last update and this one; yes, I know it's been 4 years hehe. Some things have changed and some things haven't. My love for the series Kaleido Star certainly hasn't changed and as busy or lazy as I can sometimes get, I will finish that which I start. Eventually. This story is no exception. My writing style may have change, hopefully for the better, but I'll try and keep it the same as the previous chapter. Ok, with that out of the way, behold another chapter of this story. I'd love to hear your comments, whether good or bad. One of the reasons I'm writing is because of the amazing reviews I got and the fact that Layla and Yuri still are my favorite couple. All right, enough with the rambles, on with the story!_

Chapter 2

There was a long silence as the four of them read the script. Layla felt her eyes widening, not being able to believe what she was reading. It was as if the author of the script had been spying on her whole life. But that couldn't be possible…right? As her eyes flashed through the description, she felt herself growing more restless. '…_avoids relying on people at all costs, as she's vulnerable and easily hurt', 'hates to feel exposed', _'_…and her blue eyes, usually cold and distant, seem to put yet another barrier around her'_, _'her mother died when she was very young', ' …her father, too busy and caught up with work, had never really been able to spend time with her and like herself, isn't good at expressing emotions…'_.

With a quick movement, she put the script down. She felt oddly exposed, the similar feeling one would get if caught naked while taking a bath. Yuri looked up, catching a glimpse at her distressed expression, before she hid it for a calm one. She always was an excellent actress. As she caught his eye and rather worried expression, she silently mouthed to him that she was okay. However, it didn't escape his notice that she didn't quite look at him in the eye at that moment.

'_Quick tempered', 'Impulsive', 'Loves competing', 'Acts first and thinks second'. _'What is up with this description?! I'm not that impulsive and I have a perfect temper!' May suddenly fumed, making Layla feel relieved about the sudden distraction.

'Actually, May…I think that describes you perfectly.' Mia replied with a snicker.

'You are quite competitive…' Leon quietly agreed.

'I can't believe this…' May started. 'Fine, so I'm a _little _competitive…so what?'

'So, I think it's kinda easier to act like yourself on stage.' Mia remarked.

May smiled brightly. 'You're actually right, I can actually make a routine that goes well with me. Just be yourself, can't be easier, right?' She looked happily at Layla and Yuri, who seemed rather distracted. '…right?'

'Of course.' Yuri agreed at the same time Layla said 'Right'. Apparently oblivious May took this as a genuine agreement. 'So, our characters are hauntingly similar to ourselves. Which is great yet very freaky. Mia, is there anything else you want to tell us?'

'Well, I wanted to see how similar the characters were to you guys. And the reactions were more than a confirmation of that. That's…that's pretty much all' Mia answered nervously.

' In that case, I will add a warning.' Kalos suddenly said, a serious look upon his face. 'The characters look and personality may resemble all of you, but do keep in mind that they remain just characters. Whatever may happen to them, it happens to them and not you. In cases like this it's hard to keep the line between personal and stage feelings alive, though not impossible. Throughout my years here, I've seen people unable to keep that line and the consequences of it. Do not make the same mistake.'

May looked surprised by this sudden speech. However, it was Layla the one who answered first and quite determined. 'Understood.' Yuri followed shortly after, thanking Kalos and promising to keep his advice in mind. After Leon's 'understood' and finally May's 'I don't get why those things can get mixed up but all right, I'll be careful', they were dismissed.

Layla didn't say a word as she headed to where the elegant black car was parked, her driver waiting for her.

'I'm sorry for the needless wait but there's no need to bother; I'll be taking her home tonight.' Yuri told the driver as soon as he was within earshot, ignoring Layla's surprised look. However, she still didn't spoke as they headed to his car. Knowing well what might be going on trough her mind, he decided to take the longest route.

Thoughts were buzzing trough her head like bothersome mosquito's. But unlike mosquito's, she couldn't do anything to make them stop. '_Just be yourself, can't be easier, right?'_ May's voice was still echoing in her thoughts. Was it really so easy? Did being herself imply being her usual cold, brisk, no-nonsense self or the deeper her, the vulnerable her that , if given a free reign, would laugh out loud, scream, jump and cry?

'Penny for your thoughts?' Yuri woke her out of her thought stream. 'Then again, with so many things on your mind it would really cost me.' He remarked with a smile.

'The script has me a bit freaked out, that's all.' Layla answered. 'It's too…alike. And the whole _'just be yourself' _stuff…it's just…' Once again she found herself struggling with words. That's what you get for trying to be sincere. She could make up a lie in a whim if she felt like it, a perfectly articulated lie. But Yuri would always catch her at it. And even if he didn't, he was one of the few people who she could talk freely with. With whom she could remove lower her constant defense a bit.

'For people like us, it's hard to just act like our true selves.' Yuri remarked. 'We have so many faces, so many masks that it's sometimes hard to tell how many we are wearing and when we aren't.'

Layla smiled softly. '_For people like us.'_ She always like how he spoke in plural with her around. No, it wasn't because it felt mushy romantic, like those couples speaking in plural and the deep meanings that came along with it. To her, it meant that she wasn't alone. Whenever she made a mistake during rehearsals or even rarer, made a mistake in public, he would always say things like 'next time _we_ will do better' and '_we _made a small mistake'. To her, it meant that he and her were alike and not that he was standing away and pointing an accusing finger at her. And now, it meant he understood her because he was like that too. And that was one of the reasons she knew she could talk to him about almost anything.

'It's frustrating how a complete stranger strips you bare with his script, without even knowing anything about us.' Layla's smile faded as she adopted a more serious expression.

'What's written in your script then, that frustrates you so?' Yuri inquired curiously. He knew her better than anyone, but there were still things that were unknown to him.

'Nothing you already know.' Was her flat reply. There was a sudden chill in her tone; he had hit another wall. Over time he had realized Layla had many protection walls, or barriers, around herself. Being brisk, cold and distant was her usual defense. One would say she was never afraid or doubtful, but he discovered she was. As time went on and they practiced together, she would let an occasional wall down and let him farther in. But if he went too far, she would close up. By now he knew that once again, he had met his new limit.

He smiled. 'Then, do you want to hear what's written for my character? It's pretty accurate.'

'If I ask you to tell me and you do, then I'll have the debt of answering if you ask me the same thing. That being the case, my answer is no, I don't want to know.'

Yuri turned to look at her. She had a thoughtful look on her face, though a small flicker of a triumphant smile. 'And if I told you voluntarily?' He asked.

'I won't stop you then.'

'Well, for one, they were accurate about the vengeful part of me. '_Being no rookie when it comes to hate and desire of revenge, he understands it better than anyone having once experienced it all himself. He believes however, that people are capable of great change, for he has been able to do so.'_

There was a short silence as Layla pondered over the precision of the words. 'It's all very true.' She finally said. 'There was a time the prince was full of hate and blinded by foolishness.'

So blinded that she had to slap him. She still remembers that day, as if it was yesterday. His eyes, full of rage and resentment. His words, cutting. She hated him then, hated how he couldn't make up his mind. If he was going to be her enemy, then let him be her enemy. If he was going to be her ally, then let him be her ally. But he couldn't be her enemy and halfway change his mind and switch to beg her to stop. Because she couldn't take it. She wanted to hate him and so keep on going until she reached her goal: execute the Legendary Great Maneuver to perfection. She was sure the slap had hurt her more then it hurt him. In both senses of the word, considering the strain it had put on her already injured shoulder.

'I still wonder what made the prince change his mind.' She wondered, realizing too late she had said it out loud. However, he might have not heard her after all; he had just parked in front of her house. She quietly thanked him as she got out. She was about to leave as he softly called her name.

'He couldn't stand seeing his princess get hurt, or risking her life because of his fault.' He answered quietly as he handed over her purse. She forgot she had brought her purse. At this point, her mind was blank and her legs numb. _His_ princess?

'I'll see you for tomorrow's practice. Good night princess'. An affectionate smile danced on his lips as he parted, leaving a dumbstruck Layla Hamilton watching his red sports car leave. _His_ princess…she was his princess…

'Miss Layla, welcome home!' Macquarie, her faithful maid came rushing to her. 'Miss Layla? Is everything ok?' Having known her since they were kids, it was rare to see her surprised like this, as if something happened of which she was still wondering if it really happened.

'Miss Layla, excuse me for being bold but it's not usual to see you so…stunned.' She started, knowing she might get reprimanded.

'You're right, Macquarie, it's not like me, is it?' Layla answered thoughtfully as they walked back home. How? She always thought that those fan girls, the ones that would swoon over a smile or some kind words of their idol were merely pathetic. And to her horror, she was heading that very way. What was next? Her humming romantic songs and writing her name with his last name? Good grief, she had to get a grip on herself, for her dignity's sake.

Macquarie, however, was relieved she could speak a little more freely. It's been a while 'Miss Layla, that was Mr. Yuri giving you a ride, wasn't it? So then, would I be too bold to ask if you're astonishment…'

'…_Now_ you're being too bold Macquarie.' Yes, she hit a nerve.

'…I-I'm sorry.'

___

_Well, that was the end of this chapter, I'll be trying to put the next chapter as soon as. I hope you enjoyed it and that it was of the same quality or better than the previous chapter. Have a good day/night ^^_

_PS: Macquarie is the name of Layla's maid. You get to hear her name in the OVA Legend of Phoenix (or in Japanese, Layla no Monogatari). _


End file.
